ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
After Man: A Zoology of the Future
After Man: A Zoology of the Future (1981) is a 1981 book by Dougal Dixon. In it, he presents his hypothesis on how the fauna and geography could change 50 million years from now. Geography of the future Dixon assumes that Europe and Africa would eventually fuse, closing up the Mediterranean Sea. Asia and North America would collide and close up the Bering Strait. South America would split off from Central America. Australia would collide with southern Asia, uplifting a mountain range. Finally, parts of eastern Africa would split off to form a new island which he called Lemuria. Other volcanic islands have been added, such as the Pacaus Archipelago and Batavia. Major Groups of "After Man: A Zoology of the Future" While there are a wide variety of creatures in After Man, many of these can fall into easily recognizable groups, e.g. rabbucks, gigantelopes, predator rats, etc. Some of the larger groups in the future include... Rabbucks - Rabbucks are the future equivalent of deer and antelope. They live in almost any environment, and they mostly feed on grass. Their anatomy resembles that of a hooved mammals, though there are a few primitive hopping forms lurking around. Gigantelope - The gigantelope take the niche in the future that was formerly held by elephants, giraffes, moose, and other large herbivores. Resembling the ancient sauropods, they are descended from antelopes, and range in a wide variety of forms. One subbranch have evolved into the large, moose-like herbivores of the north, the hornheads. Predator Rats - The major group of predators in the future. Like our modern carnivorans, they exist on almost every continent and fill almost every carnivorous niche. They are descended from rats, and range in forms resembling polar bears, wolves, wolverines, cats, and even aquatic walrus-like forms. Carnivorans - For the most part, Dixon assumes that carnivorans have either gone extinct, or have been forced into peripheral niches like the creodonts were in the Oligocene. A few still exist, such as the shurrack, and all but one, the striger, is descended from the weasels. Animals of After Man: A Zoology of the Future Temperate Woodlands and Grasslands :Angler Heron, Butorides piscatorius :Chirit, Tendesciurus rufus, an inchworm-like rodent descended from squirrels. :Falanxfalanx image, Amphimorphodus cynomorphus :Janiset, Viverinus brevipes :Long-Necked Dipper, Apterocinclus longinuchus :Lutie, Microlagus mussops :Oakleaf Toad, Grima frondiforme :Pfrit, Aquambulus hirsutus :Purrip Bat, Caecopterus spp. :Rabbuckrabbuck image, Ungulagus spp. :*Common rabbuck, Ungulagus silvicultrix :*Desert rabbuck, Ungulagus flavus :*Arctic rabbuck, Ungulagus hirsutus :*Mountain rabbuck, Ungulagus scandens :Rapide, Amphimorphodus longipes :Ravene, Vulpemys ferox :Reedstilt, Harundopes virgatus :Shrock, Melesuncus sylvatius :Testadon, Armatechinos impenetrabilis :Tree Drummer, Proboscisuncus spp. :Tree Goose, or hanging bird, Pendavis bidactylus :Tusked Mole, Scalprodens talpiforme Coniferous Forests :Beaver, Castor spp. :Broadbeak, Pseudofraga spp. :Chiselhead, Tenebra vermiforme :Common Pine Chuck, Paraloxus targa :Hornhead,Cornudens pp. :Pamthret, Vulpemustela acer :Spine-Tailed Squirrel, Humisciurus spinacaudatus :Trevel, Scandemys longicaudata Tundra and the Polar Regions :Bardelot bardelot image, Smilomys atrox :Bootie Bird, Corvardea niger :Distarteropsdistarterops image, Scinderedens solungulus :Flightless Auk, Nataralces maritimus :Gandimot, Bustivapus septentreonalis :Groath, Hebecephalus montanus :Lesser Ptarmigan, Lagopa minutus :Meaching, Nixocricetus lemmomorphus :Parashrew, Pennatacaudus volitarius :Pilofile, Phalorus phalorus :Polar Ravene, Vulpemys albulus :Pytheron, Thalassomus piscivorus :Ruffle, Rupesaltor villupes :Shurrack, Oromustela altifera :Vortexvortex image, Balenornis vivipera :Woolly Gigantelope, Megalodorcas borealis Deserts :Desert Leaper, Aquator adepsicautus :Desert Shark, Psammonarus spp. :Desert Spickle, Fistulostium setosum :Fin Lizard, Velusaurus bipod :Grobbit, Ungulamys cerviforme :Khilla, Carnosuncus pilopodus :Kriskin, scientific name unknown :Leaping Devil, Daemonops rotundus :Long-Legged Quail, Deserta catholica :Sand Flapjack, Platycaudatus structor :Spitting Featherfoot, Pennapus saltans Tropical Grasslands :Flightless Guinea Fowl, Pseudostruthio gularis :Gigantelope, Megalodorcas giganteus :Horrane, Phobocebus hamungulus :Long-Necked Gigantelope :Picktooth, Dolabrodon fossor :Raboon, Carnopapio spp. :Rundihorn, Tetraceras africanus :Strank, Ungulagus virgatus :Shovel-Horned Gigantelope, scientific name unknown :Watoo, Ungulagus cento Tropical Forests :Anchorwhip, Flagellanguis viridis :Clatta, Testudicaudatus tardus :Chuckaboo, Thylapithecus rufus :Fatsnake, Pingophis viperaforme :Giantala, Silfrangerus giganteus :Giant Pitta, Gallopitta polygyna :Hawkbower, Dimorphoptilornis iniquitus :Hiri-Hiri, Carnophilius ophicaudatus :Khiffah, Armasenex aedificator :Long-Armed Ziddah, Araneapithecus manucaudata :Mud-Gulper, Phocapotamus lutuphagus :Posset, Thylasus virgatus :Slobber, Reteostium cortepellium :Striger, Saevitia feliforme :Swimming Anteater, Myrmevenarius amphibius :Swimming Monkeyswimming monkey, Natopithecus ranapes :Termite Burrower, Neopardalotus subterrestris :Toothed Kingfisher, Halcyonova aquatica :Tree Duck, Dendrocygna volubaris :Trovamp, Hirudatherium saltans :Turmiturmi image, Formicederus paladens, :Water Ant, scientific name unknown :Zarander, Procerosus elephanasus Islands and Island Continents :Cleft-Back Antelope :Flooer, Florifacies mirabila :Flower-Faced Potoo, Gryseonycta rostriflora :Gurrath, Oncherpestes fodrhami :Long-Necked Yippa :Matriarch Tinamou :Nightglider :Night Stalker, Manambulus perhorridus :Pacauan Bird Snake, Avanguis pacausus :Pacauan Whistler, Insulornis spp. :Shalloth, Arboverspertilio apteryx :Snorke, Lepidonasus lemurienses :Strick, Cursomys longipes :Surfbat, Remala madipella :Terratail, Ophicaudatus insulatus :Tick Bird, Invigilator commensalis :Valuphant, Valudorsum gravum :Wakka, Anabracchium struthioforme See also *''Man After Man: An Anthropology of the Future'' (1990) *''Future Evolution'' (2001) *''The Future Is Wild'' (2003) *''The World Without Us'' (2007) *''Life After People'' (2008) *While the British ITV series Primeval mostly focuses on prehistoric life, several of its creatures, most specifically the Mer and Future predator, are from the future. The latter in particular appears to be based on a combination of the purrip bat and the nightstalker. Similar projects Paleontologist Peter Ward wrote another book on a different perspective on future evolution, one with humans intact as a species. This book is called Future Evolution. Dixon's later work Man After Man also includes man. In 2002, a program on Animal Planet called The Future Is Wild—for which Dixon was a consultant—advances further using more precise studies of biomechanics and future geological phenomena based on the past. External links *The future of human evolution is discussed on this website http://msnbc.msn.com/id/7103668/ Category:Science books Category:Evolutionary biology literature Category:Evolution in popular culture Category:Evolutionary biology Category:Future Category:Fictional life forms Category:1981 books